The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a Cucurbita pepo hybrid having more than one flower/fruit per node as in Cucurbita pepo subsp. texana, the fruit of the plant having the phenotype of that of Cucurbita pepo subsp. pepo 
The Cucurbita pepo L. is one of the most widely grown species of vegetable crops. It is the most familiar species of Cucurbita L., a genus native to the Americas which encompasses plants bearing edible fruits known as pumpkins and squash Like most other members of the Cucurbitaceae, Cucurbita plants are herbaceous, bearing large, palmate leaves and prominent fruits. Most species of Cucurbita are mesophytes, have fibrous root systems, and are monoecious, bearing large, intensely orange-yellow, nectar-producing, unisexual flowers that are foraged by bees. Each flower opens and is functional for one day and only during the early morning hours, withering by afternoon.
Cucurbita pepo is a collection of interfertile domesticated, feral, and wild plants. On the basis of allozyme variation and seed morphology, it has been classified into three subspecies, pepo, texana, and fraterna. Most cultivars belong to subsp. pepo but wild plants of this subspecies have not yet been found. The other cultivars belong to subsp. texana, which grows wild in central and southeastern U.S.A. Subsp. fraterna consists of wild specimens from northeastern Mexico, only.
Cucurbita pepo is perhaps the most polymorphic species in the plant kingdom. Its fruits range in size to over 20 kg; in shape from round to flat-scalloped, to long, bulbous cylindrical over 75 cm long; exterior color is based on hues of green, orange, and yellow, with color intensity ranging from pale to very intense, and gray contribution (darkness) ranging from none to very dark. Variegation, including striping and bicolor, can result in as many as four colors on the surface of the same fruit. Fruit mesocarp can be relatively thin or thick, and its color varies in the range from greenish white to white, yellow, light orange, and intense orange. Fruits rinds can be lignified or non-lignified, and smooth, warted, wrinkled, or netted.
Cucurbita pepo fruits are often used for culinary purposes when they are mature, 40 or more days past anthesis. However, the great economic value of this species rests on the common use of the young fruits, usually 2 to 5 days past anthesis, as food. These young fruits are known as summer squash. Summer squash are borne beginning approximately 50 days after seeding and as C. pepo grows well in a wide range of climates, it is very widespread in cultivation.
Most of the groups are centuries old. Some, the Pumpkin, the Acorn, and the Scallop, are indeed quite old, having been bred by native Americans prior to the European contact at the end of the 15th century. The Cocozelle and the Zucchini originated in southern and northern Italy, respectively. The Cocozelle is an old group, with records dating to the late 16th century, and the Zucchini is the youngest group, with records dating only to the beginning of the 20th century. The Cocozelle has some economic importance in Europe and in Israel yet, today, the Zucchini is by far the economically most important cultivar-group of Cucurbita pepo, perhaps exceeding in economic value the rest of the species, indeed, the rest of the genus combined.
Due to the high commercial value resting in the flowers and young fruits of Cucurbita pepo there is a need to develop new cultivars of this species having higher yields.